Pijamada
by Fireeflower
Summary: ¿Qué era peor? ¿Hablar sobre el paquete de Inuyasha con sus amigas o que este al final terminara escuchando todo? Sea cual sea la situación era una pijamada, nada malo podía ocurrir ¿Verdad? Reto de cumpleaños para Bruxi.


¡Bruxi! Por ti he hecho esto, me pase toda una tarde histérica y por fin logré hacer esto, con más de quince días de retraso pero sabes que todo valdrá la espera (al menos eso pienso) eres una persona estupenda mujer, ojala sigas adelante sin importar lo que suceda, dios te bendiga al igual que tu pequeñín n.n

Te quiero y ojala lo disfrutes.

**Disclaimer: Rumiko nunca me ha querido, ni puso un jodido beso en el manga, aun así sus personajes no son míos (y dudo mucho que me los regale)**

Pijamada.

Sí, aquella reunión de amigas con las que podías pasar un rato bien, poder comer toda la comida que quisieras y hablar de todos los temas sin preocuparte de que te juzgaran, al fin a cuentas estabas con tus amigas, intimas, quien no les importaba escuchar o decir cualquier tontería y burlarse de todo lo que les rodeaba…Vivir sin más.

Sí, una pijamada era lo mejor.

Sobre todo si tenías privacidad.

Privacidad.

Concepto que no conocía cierto Hanyo. Pero vamos…Cuando te dicen "no" tu cerebro dice "si" y digamos que Inuyasha no era de aquello que se convencen con facilidad. Además tenía curiosidad ¿Qué carajos era una pijamada? Si Kagome lo amenazó para que no viniera era por una razón.

Había ramen, comida frita, sodas, y todo lo comestible que pusiese haber.

¡Estaba loca si creía que lo mantendría alejado mientras ella comía todo lo delicioso con esas mujeres! Feh, ni siquiera la amenaza de romperle la espada con siéntate´s causó efecto…No señores, Inuyasha tenía el apetito tan grande que una vez comió diez envases de ramen, si…Después esa noche no paró de vomitar pero aún tenía el apetito tan grande.

Estaba equivocada si lo mantendría lejos de la comida.

Ahí atrapado cerca de un árbol echaba la cabeza hacia atrás esperando escuchar mejor, aunque su interés se esfumaba de unas vez por todas ¿Acaso las hembras eran tan aburridas? Hasta ahora sólo captaba un debate de colores para la temporada de otoño.

¿Así o más estúpido? Ni siquiera hubo ramen, si no palomitas…. Estaba a punto de irse cuando algo lo alertó.

—¿Han visto a un hombre desnudo?— Eri alzo ambas cejas y Yukka simplemente dio un gran trago de soda…Y Kagome, bueno, la pobre se atragantó cuando estaba comiendo palomitas—¿qué? ¿Por qué me miran así?

—Fue repentino…—susurró la azabache arrebatando la soda de las manos de Yukka.

—Pero enserio…¿Han visto a un hombre desnudo?—Ayumi miraba inocentemente a todas las chicas, como si el tema no fuera nada dedicado. Pero vamos, estaban solo ellas ningun "hombre" podía escucharlas.

Ajá.

—Pues…¡Yo si he visto uno!—alardeó Yukka quien se colocó con un pie arriba de la cama y un puño en señal de victoria—bueno…más o menos.

—¿En verdad? ¿Con quién?—la curiosidad de Eri no se hizo esperar, Kagome se sonrojó al isntante mirando su soda.

—Hôjôy

—¡No! ¿Cuándo fue eso? ¿Cómo fue?

Inuyasha apretó la mandíbula mientras doblaba una oreja, ¿acaso fue Kagome quien preguntó eso? ¿Por qué ese interés? ¿Y qué carajos estaba escuchando?

—Una vez cuando te enfermaste de indigestión estomacal, fui a buscar un maestro y sin querer pase por los vestidores de los chicos…—hizo una pausa para ver las reacciones de sus amigas, quienes estaban atentas y comían palomitas de maíz cual película era más interesante—lo vi, bueno, más o menos en ropa interior pero lo vi—dijo abochornada abanicándose—salí corriendo al instante, pero déjeme decirles una cosa, de que tiene un buen "paquete" lo tiene.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar e Inuyasha frunció el ceño convirtiendo sus cejas en una sola ¿Por qué tanta risa? Sintió deseos de matar por escuchar la risa de Kagome ¿Tanto la emocionaba por lo del_ paquete_?

—Ahora que lo pienso, Kagome no ha hablado mucho—comenzó a decir Eri dando cierto golpes con el codo a Kagome— y ya aquí entre nosotras Kagome ¿Tu novio tiene un buen _paquete_?—Kagome hecho la soda por la boca empapando a Ayumi y Yukka se revolcó en la cama.

¿De dónde carajos salió eso? Kagome estaba nervioso y ni siquiera se disculpó, miró a Eric luego a Yukka para luego sonrojarse aún más y tartamudear.

—Esperen—dijo de la nada Yukka abriendo pasó hasta llegar al frente de la colegiala—no me digas qué…¿Ya viste el paquete?

Inuyasha estuvo a punto de caerse del árbol donde estaba, sus mejillas eran dos melocotones y sintió una vergüenza enorme.

—Pues…—la chica de ojos castaños miró a sus amigas, y tragó duro. Su silencio la delató.

Un alboroto se produjo por su parte Kagome quiso que la tierra se abriese y que se la tragara o que suceda una tragedia o algo, pero después de dos segundo empezó a reírse también…Vale, se estaba divirtiendo y es más mostraba un lado intimo con sus amigas, a pesar de que nunca contaría su estado de dos épocas ya que sería imposible que les creyera pero al menos disfrutaría el momento, después de todo no había quien las pudiese escuchar ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad?

Sin embargó una persona allá afuera quería morir, es más estaba al borde del colapso y su sonrojó de intensifico aún más al escuchar las preguntas de esa tal Yukka.

—¿Y tiene buen _paquete_?

—¿Por qué mierda preguntas eso? —dijo Kagome de la nada completamente sonrojada.

—¿Qué tiene? Además es tu novio ¿No? —Eri se unió al interrogatorio mientras reía a carcajadas al ver la cara de su amiga.

—Es que…—ocultó su mirar en su flequillo—no sé a qué te refieres del "buen paquete"

—¡Hay Kagome! Me sorprende tu ingenuidad, me refiero a que…—hizo una separación de sus manos a una distancia alargada—ya sabes…Si es poderoso.

—¡Pues no sé! La verdad muy pocas veces he visto eso, joder…Me pervierten—las risas se escucharon más fuertes.

—Es fácil distinguirlo, si ves muy abultada la situación entonces significa que tiene un gran paquete—comentó Eri quien sacaba una revista—¿Entonces Kagome? ¿Tamaño normal o gigante?

La chica tragó duro nerviosa, bueno…Había visto "eso" un par de ocasiones, como cuando se desmayó en el agua termal, o cuando curaba sus heridas. Mordió su labio totalmente sonrojada, oh dios…¿Qué debería decir? Aunque siento sincera, ese día cuando se desmayó el hibrido noto que "eso" sobresalía del tamaño normal, bueno después de todo era más que un simple humano.

—Pues, yo digo que sí—exclamó para luego dar otro sorbo de su soda, las chicas rieron. Sobre todo Yukka quien moraba de reojo la cabeza de color mate de la chica.

—Nah, lo dice porque es su novio ¿No? De seguro ese día tu novio se metió relleno para impresionarte o estas inventado ¿A que sí?

—¡Te equivocas! No se metió relleno ni nada, es más Yukka yo SI vi a un hombre desnudo, completamente es por eso que lo sé—dijo desafiante, las chicas se miraron entre sí.

¿Quería subestimar la potencialidad de Inuyasha? ¡Ja! No podían, no señores puede que Inuyasha sea un tonto pero era más que un humano en ese sentido, claro que tenía un buen "paquete" puede que sus ropas lo disimularan por holgadas que eran pero aun recordaba aquel día como si hubiera siyo ayer.

—¿Lo viste?—Ayumi se acercó tanto para ver sus ojos, como queriendo examinar si mentía o no—No, no miente, si lo vio.

—Bueno, bueno me disculpo—Yukka alzó su soda en forma de brindis—yo Yukka aceptó la derrota de ver a un hombre desnudo, Kagome nunca debí dudar de ti—las chicas aplaudieron eso, al fina cuentas era una broma.

Inuyasha se debatía ente irse o quedarse, vale, su orgullo se había muerto ene le momento de hablar de su "paquete" pero revivió y por más que quiera negarlo—en lo más hondo de su corazón— le gusto escuchar la defensa por parte de la sacerdotisa del futuro ¡Feh! Subestimarlo a él, ÉL que era un medio demonio, tenía mayor fuerza, mayor facultad para pelear y para hacer otras cosas…

Inuyasha era poderoso a su forma y complexión.

—¿Tu novio es buen besador?—Kagome se sorprendió en la pregunta, hizo una mueca rascándose la cabeza—dicen que los chicos violentos y celosos besan excelente ¿Tú que crees?

—Am…Yo…

—Bueno, yo opino que los que son callados como Hojoy son buenos en las camas—un silencio sepulcral inundó el lugar. Eri dejo de mirar su soda para luego enfocarla en las tres chicas quienes se quedaron con boquiabierta—¿Qué?

—¿De dónde sacaste eso?—Ayumi hojeó la revista buscando un indicio de lo que haya —leído su amiga—¿en qué página?

—No seas torpe—comentó la chica quien le arrebataba la revista—es obvio, las personas que no son buenas con las palabras son mejores con las acciones.

El sonrojo de Kagome no se hizo esperar ¿Era cierto lo que escuchaba? Inuyasha en su historial de idiotez siempre la cagaba en la hora de hablar, pero si uno no es bueno con las palabras pero con los actos…

No sabía que pensar.

—Quien sabe, que tal si los románticos y adorables también son buenos en las camas –defendió Ayumi quien en su corazón latía cual quinceañera enamorada—por ejemplo, el otro pretendiente de Kagome… ¿ Kôga cierto? ¿Tú qué opinas Kagome?

—¿Opinar de qué?—murmuró despacio casi adivinando la pregunta.

—¿Quien crees que sea mejor en el sexo? ¿Tu novio o ese Kôga?

_Beeeee…por favor, deje su mensaje después de tono._

Ese fue el pensamiento de la chica, quien de la nada encrespó su s dedos en la lata ya ahora vacía.

—¿Y cómo voy a saber eso?

—Pues no sé, aunque siendo sincera yo me juntaría más con un chico pasional y que diga cosas lindas.

Inuyasha apretó la mandíbula y sus garras se clavaron en el árbol donde se encontraba.

—Yo opino lo mismo. Los chicos lindos son mejores que los celosos, bueno esa es mi opinión—Ayumi alzó la mano pasando de hoja su dichosa página.

—Lo mismo—colaboró Eri asintiendo la cabeza.

Las tres miradas se posaron en la chica azabache quien temblaba…¿Qué se supone que debería decir?

—Pues yo…Yo…

Un estruendo en la ventana hizo que todas chillaran inclusive la azabache quien de la nada salió corriendo al otro lado de la habitación. Y ahí parado con un ceño bastante fruncido estaba Inuyasha apretando fuertemente la ventana corrediza ahora rota.

—Pero si es…El novio de Kagome.

—¿Por qué esta vestido de Panaberto Pecopon?

La mirada que dirigió Inuyasha las tres chicas fue para hacerlas temblar.

—Dejen de meterle estupideces a Kagome—su voz mortífera hizo que todas huyeran despavoridas. Kagome tuvo un ligero estado de Shock.

¿Escuchó todo? ¿Incluido lo del_ paquete_?

Mientras el griterío se sofocaba a escaleras abajo Inuyasha miró a Kagome para luego sonrojarse y hacer una mueca.

—Feh, tus amigas son peores que Miroku—comentó esperando quitar la tensión del momento, bajó sus brazos un poco más decidido para luego cruzarlos y ladeando la cabeza—y por si lo dudas…Si tengo un gran _paquete_—dicho esto salió saltando por la ventana hasta perderse en la oscuridad. No sin antes de mirarla y sonreírse con esa cara de seductor—y lo de los chicos lindos...Preferiría que lo comprobaras conmigo y no con ese estúpido de Kôga .

Mierda.

Si había escuchado todo ¿Lo peor? Aparte de que sus amigas se pusieran histéricas, era que Inuyasha le había sacado de dudas…Tal vez no debería ir a la época antigua durante un gran tiempo.

Tal vez nunca.

-.-.-.-

¿Te gustó nena? La verdad no soy buena con el humor (es verdad, a veces pienso que se ríen por tan feo que es) xD aun así espero con ansias tu comentario ;)


End file.
